Operation Mortar
Operation Mortar (Chinese: 砂浆行动) is a map featured in the Battlefield 4: Naval Strike expansion. It is set on and around a cliffside resort around the Côn Đảo archipelago in the South China Sea. Design Notes "Operation Mortar is our vacation paradise turned into a war zone, with wooden huts surrounding the islands. There is an old fort on the top of the mountain, which provides a great overview over the whole map. It also gives the team owning it a fast way to capture the other bases on the main island. In Rush, this levels starts from the bottom of the islands and goes up towards the fort, providing interesting and fun vertical gameplay which will provide a big challenge for attackers."''http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf4/news/view/naval-strike-maps/ Conquest Bases Islet Located north of the Fort, the Islet is a small island connected to the main island by a rope bridge. A small hut is located on the far end of the island. Since the Fort overlooks the base, it and its surrounding waters are especially vulnerable to fire from Old Cannons though the base is largely protected from dozens of large boulders on the island.1 Attack Chopper and 1 PWC spawn here when captured Fort An abandoned fort is located on top of a mountain overlooking the ocean at the north end of the main island. It has an overview of the entire map, with four Old Cannons placed around the fort. The underside of the fort features numerous hallways and corridors that exit down the hillside and offer many close quarters combat situations. Arrivals The arrivals building is on the east side of the island and consists of two wooden structures, one on a small island, connected by a short bridge. The buildings have straw roofs that can be blown up and wooden tables and chairs inside. The kitchen is stone and can be used for hiding in or for cover. An ACV spawns at this flag. Reception The reception is on the opposite end of the island to the Fort, and one of the Old Cannons can fire at it. There is a wooden building similar to the ones at Arrivals that offers cover. An LAV-AD spawns in front of the base, allowing for an easy view of surrounding aircraft. Bungalows The Bungalows are located on the west side of the main island, direct opposite of the arrivals. While the base features buildings identical to the buildings at Arrivals, it is also surrounded by numerous bungalows. There is also a wooden bridge leading from the base to a bungalow on a neighboring island. The Fort has a direct overview of this base so it can be prone to be overlooked by snipers. Spa This base is on the far side of the entire map, featuring numerous huts and boats. The base also features a nearby hill which overlooks the Spa below. Rush Stage 1 The first stage begins with the beach assault, just south of G in Carrier Assault. The US spawns of the aircraft carrier with HVCs, Jetskis, an AMTRAC, RHBs, and an Attack Boat. The defenders spawn behind the hill. B is located at the top of the hill, easy for defending, and A is located at the bottom on the beach, easy for attacking. The yachts to the east and the terrain to the west are all in bounds, making them routes for flank attacks. Stage 2 The second base takes place at G in Carrier Assault. B is located in the spa outdoor area and A is located in the kitchen of the large building. The defenders spawn on the hill, giving them the high ground, but spawning far from the objectives. Stage 3 This base takes place near the old fort. B is located at the top and in the ruins of the fort, and A is located outside just next to the entrance of the tunnels and below where the old cannon overlooks the hill. Team Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Squad Rush Domination Obliteration Defuse Carrier Assault Gallery Operation_Mortar_Preview_Image.jpg|Loading Screen Operation Mortar 1.png|A helicopter pilot looks at the hill in Operation Mortar Operation Mortar 2.png|The rope bridge O.png|An ACV on Operation Mortar OpMortar.png|A PLA WZ-11 flies over the island ParacelCamo.jpg|Adaptive Paint unique to Paracel Storm and all [[Battlefield 4: Naval Strike|''Naval Strike]] maps Achievement/Trophy Trivia *The word "Mortar" name of the map refers to the masonry material, according to several localizations. * Operation Mortar is the only map in Naval Strike that features Cruise Missiles. **Furthermore, it is the only map in Battlefield 4 where the Cruise Missile launches from within the map. * The map size does not vary in Conquest and Conquest Large, only the capture points increase. References ru:Мортира Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Naval Strike